


Stalemate

by Face_of_Poe



Series: The Element of Surprise [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, Rank Disparity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Face_of_Poe/pseuds/Face_of_Poe
Summary: If the young commander who steps out onto the bridge is cognizant of having met his new captain before this moment, he hides it well.





	Stalemate

**Author's Note:**

> [contend, mortal, cognizance, recollect]

If the young commander who steps out onto the bridge is cognizant of having met his new captain before this moment, he hides it well.

It’s been – Washington thinks back while keeping his expression carefully neutral – just over four years. Just before he’d left Earth with a shiny new assignment as Captain Braddock’s first officer, the promise of his own captaincy afterwards and several years of deep space exploration.

His new science officer can be forgiven, if he fails to connect the face from a muted club in San Francisco – civilian clothes, far away from the popular spots with the Academy cadets and cadre and oh, the irony in that he can only assume they were attempting to execute the exact same sort of deception – with the uniformed captain rising to meet him on the _Revolution_ ’s bridge four years and a half dozen sectors away.

He can forgive it, but won’t deny the mild indignity suffered to his pride. That night had been seared into _his_ memory for weeks after he’d shipped out with the _Duquesne_. And even in this wholly different time, place, context – even with an unfailingly upright posture and crisp uniform and shorter hair – he recognizes the man in an instant.

“Lieutenant Commander Alexander Hamilton reporting for duty, sir.”

Perhaps all the better, if his is the only recollection to be contended with.

“Welcome aboard the _Revolution_ , Commander.” A nod; short, hovering somewhere between professional and terse. “Commander Lafayette will show you to your quarters, answer any questions you have about the ship, the duty roster. You’ll report for your first bridge shift at oh-eight-hundred tomorrow.”

“Understood, sir.”

Another crisp nod and he’s gone.

x---x

It takes the better part of a week for the opportunity to arise for an unobtrusive, quiet moment alone.

Washington blinks in surprise when Hamilton takes it.

He’s sitting in Ten Forward, game of chess abandoned with Schuyler’s need to report for duty, contemplating the rest of his downtime, when a graceful form slides in Schuyler’s empty seat. Hamilton studies the board, calm as you please, and murmurs softly, “I didn’t know. I just want you to know that.” He makes a move and raises his eyes, expression uncharacteristically open and uncertain. “You seem… wary of me.”

“I didn’t think you remembered.” A faint smile touches Hamilton’s lips and he resumes his careful assessment of the pieces Schuyler’s unwittingly left him with. “It’s not a position I would ever knowingly inflict upon a subordinate.”

Washington moves a knight, but can’t deny that the primary focus of his attention has shifted.

Hamilton just shrugs off his guilty words. Touches his hand to his remaining bishop but holds steady. Thinking. “It’s an honest mistake, sir. And one that happened a very long time ago.” He changes tack, grabs his queen. “Check.”

 Washington sighs noisily and moves his king, and then sighs again at the mischievous grin on the young officer’s face. “If you are less than entirely comfortable in this position, Commander…”

“I’m fine, truly.” He moves the bishop now. Washington counters, but can’t help but feel like he’s lost his command of the board. “Stop beating yourself up, sir. You’re only mortal.” And as if to hammer in the point, he moves a knight, sits back, smiles serenely, and says, “Check mate.”

But _that_ , Washington can’t help but feel as he watches Hamilton slip away just as abruptly as he’d approached, was entirely the problem.

**Author's Note:**

> lol who writes universes in order anymore, shhhhhh.


End file.
